


strawberry kisses

by mixxrs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixxrs/pseuds/mixxrs
Summary: just a short drabble of markhyuck kissing and being cute
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	strawberry kisses

Mark realized that he loved seeing the blush that coated the other’s cheeks and wanted to see more of it.

As he leaned in closer, he could see the tiniest snowflakes on Donghyuck’s eyelashes.

His lips were the perfect shade of strawberry pink and for a second he considered testing if they tasted like the fruit as well.

Their lips met and all Mark could feel was a warmth that contrasted to the cold of the snow falling all around them.

His mind was blank, the only coherent thought running through his head being that his lips  _ did _ taste like strawberries.

They pulled away and Mark would have done anything to have a picture of the sight before him.

There was Donghyuck, with his snowflake covered eyes fluttering open and the blush across his cheeks even darker than before, his lips now red and glossy from their saliva.

“Your lips taste like strawberries!” Mark blurted out and somehow the other’s face got even more red.

He bit his lip and smiled shyly at Mark, gasping softly when Mark leaned in once again to kiss him.

They pulled away and Mark licked his lips, humming at the taste of the other’s lips.

“I could kiss you all day and never get tired of it.”

“Then do it.”

And he did.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work on ao3 so um i hope you guys like it :)


End file.
